My Dirty Little Secret
by kattylin
Summary: Turning to her friend, Mikan Sakura asked "hey, falling for your step-brother isn't incest... right?" "no, why? Getting any ideas?" "oh shut up"
1. Meet The Heroine

**Heya I'm new on Gakuen Alice, my friend Loise (loiseblues) inspired me to write a Gakuen Alice fic lol (go Loise!)**

**It's my first (on Gakuen Alice) so sorry if it downright sucks…**

**-kattylin**

Mikan Sakura spread herself onto her large bed as she got one of her nearby fluffy pillows and covered them on her usually bubbly, cute and happy face.

"It's just not fair" Mikan's muffled voice was heard.

" What's not fair? You yourself told us that you haven't got any problem with your dad's new girlfriend" Anna, Mikan's cousin asked as her vivid green eyes shone with curiosity.

"Yeah but if I've known he'd marry her then I would've said something different"

"you're so immature" her best friend Hotaru said boredly without taking her eyes of her laptop.

"Shut up okay? I'm in a foul mood already…" fifteen year ls, brown-haired Mikan said grouchily.

"Whatever"

Brown-haired teen gave out a tired sigh. Hotaru could be so out of character sometimes… she gave out another tired sigh before turning her glance to her _other_ cousin who was sitting on the other side of her bed with her step-brother.

"Tell me cous, how the hell could you and Sasuke-niisan sit there and make out while I drown here in my own sorrow?"

"Huh? What?" Haruno Sakura asked timidly as she broke away from her boyfriend-slash-stepbrother' tight grasp.

"Oh kami…" Mikan irkly said as she put the pillow away only to slap herself with her other hand.

"C'mon kid, down drown there, besides, you don't even _know_ the perks of having a step-sibling…who knows? Your future bro might be a hottie like mine" sakura smirked as she plopped herself next to her little mourning cousin.

"Yeah, yeah, sure, sure… I've met him, and as I've concluded, he's an arrogant ass." She said sarcastically as she began playing with one of her ponytails…

**Flashback:**

"Mikan dear, I want you to meet Natsume Hyuga, he'll be like your older brother from now on…" Narumi Sakura said cheerfully as he moved out so that her daughter could see the handsome, not to mention scowling face of Natsume.

As Mikan concluded, the guy was really and I mean REALLY hhhhhhhhooooooooooootttttttttl. His jet black onyx eyes shone away from his scowling face as his jet black hair framed his face.

Seeing him, Mikan quickly felt her cheeks heat up. But then… _wait… I think… I trhink I know him… i-_

"Hey there… polka dot"

' _oh my gawd' _ " What the fuck?! Dad! Don't tell me that _I'm_ gonna be related to _him_!"

**End of the obnoxiously crappy and uninspired flashback…**

The older pink-haired girl then furrowed her eyes with confusion… "So… you're saying that you showed him your… panties?" she asked as her jade green eyes immediately filed with amusement as she laughed out the last part "Cous! That is sooo freakin embarrassing! And to think you were wearing granny panties!"

"Shut up!" Mikan cried as the fifteen-year-old girl threw her pillow at her so-called 'nee-chan' coincidentally, the raven-haired Uchiha caught it.

"Oi, let's ditch this place Naruto gave out a text that he's throwing a party for Hinata's birthday"

"Whoa I've never thought I'd see the day when Uchiha Sasuke'd finally be willing to throw one of Naruto's- mpfh" she was blocked out o the last one as her boyfriend shut her up by forcibly giving her a deep kiss.

"Whoa look at that…" Hotaru finally said as she _finally_ looked up from her laptop-ing thing and dilating her eyes to the hot make out scene before them.

"You know, with all the stuff going on in our house, I could _really_ quit Health Class" Anna said grimly as she cringed a bit at her older sibling and step-sibling.

"Yeah… I can see what you mean" Mikan whispered out as another thought came to her mind, "Hey how come you guys never get caught?"

"_That_ kid is none of you're business" Sasuke smirked as he wrapped her arms around his girlfriend's waist. He then flipped his phone shut before hissing out to Sakura's ear, "my dorm?"

"I love the way you think" sakura smirked out.

"ohmigawd…" both Anna and Mikan said, while Hotaru ignored every little bit of it.

**Yay! I'm done! It's officially my FIRST Gakuen Alice! Yay! You guys, I made it intercrossed with Naruto… hope that's okay with ya…**

**Please review**

**Thanks**

**-kattylin **

Oh yeah and here nare a few translations that I used on the fic…

**niisan older brother, or show of respect to someone older**

**kami god**

**neechan**


	2. Wedding and Reception

Standard Disclaimer At Hand. Standard Security Measurements are observed.

**-**

**-**

**Dirty Little Secret**

**Grand Ball: Wedding and Reception**

**-**

**-**

"you could at least try and pretend to be having fun, you know"

Anna gave an annoyed sigh as her emerald orbs reached towards one of her closets friends from birth. She suppressed another irritated sigh when she saw her cousin frown all the way down to her chin and nostrils grow as big as a bull as they literally emitted steam from it.

"HMPH!"

"still not talking huh, Mikan?"

Yup, once again, the Imai Inc., princess is once again correct on her assumptions. Heck, Hotaru didn't even _bother_ to look up from the new research development she's working on to give a mere glance towards her long-time-but-I'll-admit-it-over-my-dead-body best friend, Sakura Corps., heiress, Mikan Sakura.

"aw, c'mon Mikan cheer up! It _is_ your dad's wedding" Anna said, trying to coax her cousin.

"easy for you to say"

"oh come, he isn't that bad!" everyone's gaze turned to Sumire, who was currently love struck and had hearts on her eyes at her gaze fell towards Natsume, who was currently pouring himself some punch.

"oh shut up Sumire" a new voice erupted as they turned their attention towards Nonoko "you just like him coz he's hot"

"HA! So you admit it too!"

"HMPH! I did a research too you know" her gaze avoiding everyone else's "it's said that the Hyuuga family are one of the hottest ones… together with the Uchihas but you get my point. I mean, just look at Natusme-kun's cousin, Neji. Isn't he just dreamy??"

"…"

"uh… well… anyone??"

"well, let's just get back to business" said Hotaru, finally looking up from her precious research "at least try and pretend to agree on the engagement… I mean, don't such a selfish bitch and think of your dad for once."

"ne, ne, Hotaru, you're really mean"

"it's just the truth"

"but still-"

At this, our pretty brown haired Mikan finally decided to speak up, "Hotaru's right… I mean, if he's happy… then, I should be too… I mean, mom doesn't have any problem with it right?" fourteen year old sighed as she remembered the conversation her mother had about accepting Natsume and his mother into the family the night before.

"good" Hotaru's dark orbs now floated back towards her laptop as she reached towards her plate of oreo cheesecake. "nice to know, that there's finally some sense going into your mind"

"hey, this is kinda weird…" Anna began "I mean, natsume's exactly like Sasuke-niisan right? And you're exactly like Sakura-neechan and those two reacted and acted the same darn way you did when we found out that dad was marrying Mikoto-san right…?"

At this, Mikan looked as though she was about to puke "you're not suggesting about me falling hard for that bastard right?"

Looking around her, she saw her friends shrug and heard Hotaru say "who knows…"

Everyone in her gang of friends were there. Hotaru, here with her older brother representing Imai corps., Anna, of course, being her cousin. Nonoko, being one of the heiress of her family's company. The party was also going on full speed.

The bride and groom where nowhere to be found, mostly because they left for an early flight to their honeymoon. It was already late at night and only the teens were left together with some other people who were (thank god) young (being the heir or heiress). Most company owners just send there sons/daughters as a representative of the company they owned to some less formal occasions such as weddings, birthdays and the like.

When the last of the strict adults left, one her cousins friends, Naruto, heir to Uzumaki Telecommunications, rang through the stage and announced that the real party just began. From then on out, the night, turning from a very livid and strict ball turned into one rough and wild teen party for everyone.

"well whatever, I'm gonna get some drinks"

She passed through the stacks of chairs and tables and went to the drinking ares, near the stage where Naruto and his band were planning on performing, she really didn't pay any attention to them she was, god! She's effin thirsty and really needed something decent to drink.

Passing through them, Mikan couldn't help but hear Naruto's shout of : "anyone seen Sasuke-teme?!" and she really could've sworn she heard someone reply "probably in a shady place making out with Sakura"

The sudden thought of her cousin making out with her step cousin made her twitch a bit. Remembering what Anna said earlier, an image of her and Natsume making out ran in her mind and shuddered at the thought. Ugh, her and him? Ewww…. Never!!!!!

Well back to the agenda, she went right in the punch bowl and was about to scoop a ladel of punch for herself when an arm shot to stop her. Irritably, she faced the arm's owner and scowled when she saw the handsome aristocratic face of THE Hyuuga Neji.

"what do you want NOW?"

"you better not drink those" he said emotionlessly "they're spiked with alchohol"

"the hell? How'd you know that?"

The only answer she got was when he jabbed his thumb on a nearby person who looked very very drunk and out of it. She also noticed the cup the person was holing was filled with the same liquid Mikan was planning to consume for herself.

Slowly putting her cup down, she smiled at her supposedly savior sheeply "well thanks… I guess"

"hn" was the only answer she got as she watched his retreating back away from her.

'…_**.Hmm… Natsume Hyuuga… you're not too bad after all….'**_ She said with a small smile present in her pale face.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Please review


End file.
